


Librarians give great subtext

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Series: I Feel Like We've Met Before. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Librarian, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU: Dean is still a hunter, but Castiel works in a library where Dean is reading up for a case. After overhearing Dean's conversation about blood and bites on the phone, Cas decides he needs to try and stop Dean at all costs, it ends with Dean saving his life and Cas taking him out to thank him.</p><p>The M rating is for the ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is studying at the library when a young librarian by the name of Castiel overhears his conversation...

Castiel sighed, stacking a few more books. He shouldn't have to work so late, no-one cared about the books he was sorting, they hadn't been taken out in years and he wondered why they still bothered to keep them. One was on ancient creatures that he had never heard of, the last time it was checked out was over twelve years ago... There were several like it, all filled with cult nonsense and odd symbols. The whole thing gave Cas a weird vibe. But what gave him a worse vibe was the man that came in a few days later asking for a few of the books, some of the older, dustier ones.  
The guy looked far too young to work for a museum and too old to be a college student. His leather jacket was worn and his jeans were covered in mud and the whole thing looked dodgy, so Cas decided to keep an eye on him.

It was the longest study session he had ever seen, far too intense for any cult or devil worship... surely a weirdo like that wouldn't sit in a public library to do his work. Cas had made himself look busy so he decided to sort the books in the aisle opposite the visitor, watching him through the gaps in the shelves.  
Around the third hour mark, the man looked up, making sure no-one was around before he pulled out his phone, understandable seeing as phones were banned in the library... But it was what he said that made Castiel panic.  
"Yeah... I found something" he mumbled, his gravelly voice would've been hot if he hadn't been a potential psycho. "Sanguinem tantum cadere mutationem mutare." he frowned, over pronouncing something from his notes. "Yeah... what does it mean?"  
Castiel ducked down, pushing some books aside so he wasn't seen as the man looked around. "Only the... blood of the sire? can alter the transformation." he muttered, taking notes. "So we gotta bleed him?... And then what? Make her drink it, pour it on the bite?" Castiel felt cold, the hairs on his arms standing on end, this man was a psychopath. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to warn someone in case it was nothing... but he couldn't leave it, this man was talking about feeding someone blood.  
"I'll keep looking... let me know when you get back to the room..." The man sighed, snapping his phone shut and turning back to the book. Castiel had to think of something fast, he needed to stop this man at all cost... He quickly shoved the remaining books on the shelf and approached the table, smiling a little.  
"Hi..." he swallowed, looking around him to make sure no-one he worked with was around. The man looked up, his eyebrows raising a little.  
"Um... hi" he mumbled, in the same gravelly voice. "Is there a problem?"  
"No" Castiel forced a grin, fiddling with the end of his work apron. "Uh... I just... look, my friend over there kind of made a bet that I wouldn't have the courage to come and talk to you" he swallowed, nodding over to one of his colleagues as the passed the isle. He turned back to the man and was a little scared of his smirk.  
"They bet you couldn't come and talk to me?" he grinned.  
"Um... yeah" Castiel chuckled weakly.  
"So..." the stranger hummed, closing the book and sliding his notes underneath it. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Castiel swallowed, gripping the cheap fabric of his uniform a little harder.  
"I just... wanted to say hi" he mumbled, looking into the man's green eyes. He would've been handsome if he wasn't a potential murderer... he had nice lips too, and a strong jaw... Castiel shook his head a little as he started to get carried away "And I wanted to ask what you were studying... no-one's taken those books out in years..." The man chuckled, tracing invisible shapes on the leather cover for a moment.  
"Just something me and my brother have been looking for" he smiled, pushing the book aside a little. "but anyway, sit down... what's your name?" Castiel shook a little, pulling out a chair from himself and sitting as far away as he could without looking like he was deliberately trying to avoid the man.  
"My name is Castiel..." he mumbled, fiddling with his apron again.  
"Castiel?... that's an angel isn't it?" the man smiled, causing Castiel to look up.  
"Uh... yeah, it is" he mumbled, smiling a little, no-one knew that... "My dad... he named me and my brothers after angels..."  
"Cool" the man hummed, resting his head in his hands, still looking into Castiel's eyes. "I'm Dean..."  
"It's um... it's nice to meet you" Castiel mumbled, looking around him before leaning in. "Listen... I've worked here long enough to... know what those books are about"  
"Really?" Dean mumbled, raising an eyebrow. "You sure you know what they're about?"  
Castiel didn't like his tone, people assuming he knew nothing.  
"It's about monsters... The part you were studying was on a thing called a Obour... I've spent far too long trying to translate these books in case a student actually needs it..." Dean tilted his head, looking at him.  
"What do you know about Obour?" dean mumbled, pulling out his notebook.  
"Are you writing a book or something? co-writing a script?" Castiel mumbled, pulling away a little.  
"What are you talking about?" Dean frowned.  
"I heard you on the phone..." Castiel mumbled "talking about blood... that doesn't sound normal..."  
"Uh... yeah, yeah it's for a book I'm writing with my brother..." Dean swallowed. "Now... what do you know about Obour?"  
"You do know they're not real, right?" Castiel chuckled "You could probably make up anything you want...  
"No!" Dean snapped, quickly calming down. "Just... tell me what you read..."  
Castiel frowned, sitting up in his chair.  
"I... know that they're a kind of vampire spirit thing... they live for forty nights before becoming a normal vampire..." he mumbled. "They like to vandalize things and kill cows, mix their blood with their milk..." All the while, Dean was taking notes, looking up at the librarian every now and then.  
"Is that all? nothing else?" Dean mumbled.  
"I didn't really want to keep reading it after that... it all seemed a little messed up for me..." Castiel shuddered. "Why do you need this to be so exact anyway?..." Dean was about to come up with something when his phone went off again.  
"Hey Sammy..." Dean mumbled, answering it. "What? what do you mean... crap..." Castiel frowned, tilting his head a little. "I have to go.. uh... thanks" Dean smiled, gathering up his notes.  
Castiel frowned, jumping to his feet. "Do you have to go? so soon?"  
"Yeah uh... something has come up..." Dean muttered, shoving the notes in his bag and making his way out of the library.

Castiel panicked a little, unsure of what to do, he couldn't call the police in case it was nothing... The last thing he wanted to do was waste their time... But he couldn't just let this go, someone could be in trouble. He hurried to his desk and grabbed his jacket, running outside to see Dean pulling away in a black impala. He jumped in his own car and followed him, trying not to be seen...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their brief encounter at the library, Castiel has decided to follow Dean but he looses track of him and runs into trouble.

Castiel lost the car about five miles away from the library, he parked the car and got out, hitting the roof in frustration. He couldn't let Dean, or whatever his real name was, go through with it... He walked to the end of the road to see if he could spot any similar cars, but no luck... The police station was only down the road, he could always warm them, as a just in case... It wasn't wasting their time if he didn't call 911...  
Castiel let out a loud sigh and made his way back to the car, but as he went to unlock it, a woman stepped out, grabbing his arm.  
"Help me..." she muttered softly, looking into his eyes. Castiel froze for a moment before smiling weakly.  
"What's the matter?" he asked, looking her over. She looked awful, her eyes were sunken and her skin was a sickly grey. The only colour to her face was her bright red lips, they were only that way because it looked as though she had chewed them to the point of bleeding.  
"I... I'm so cold" she muttered, gripping his arm tighter. Castiel winced a little, trying to pull her hand away.  
"Uh... are you lost? I mean, do you have somewhere I could drop you off?" She was in need of medical attention, but something about her eyes was haunting him.

A few streets away, in a cheap motel, Dean was just about to unlock the door to his room when it swung open, revealing his older brother with a look of panic on his face.  
"She's gone" He panted, only now did Dean notice that he was bleeding.  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Dean snapped, shoving his way into the room.  
"She's pretty strong Dean..." His brother mumbled in defense.  
"Where did she go? Why didn't you go after her?" Dean shouted, grabbing a few things our of his duffle bag.  
"Have you any idea how fast she is?!" Sam snapped back, squaring off to his brother. "Dean, she was out the door and down the street before I could get off the floor"  
"What were you doing on the floor?" Dean asked.  
"She shoved me!" Sam snapped before shaking his head. "Look, we don't have time for this, she's lose and she's dangerous. We have to find her"

Castiel swallowed, glancing around for help. He knew he lived in a small town, but the street were eerily empty. He considered shouting out, but he didn't quite know how the girl would react.  
"Look... just let me go... please" he swallowed, grabbing her wrist to try and pull her away again. "I will help you, but you need to let go." The girl started to sway, his eyes looking more sunken by the minute, she started to chew at her lips again, gripping Castiel's arm tighter. Then suddenly, it was as if he had been hit by a car, the force that hit him as he was pushed back into the alley behind him, his back hitting the wall with a sickening thud. The wind was knocked out of him and he was certain that he could feel his ribs breaking from the impact. But none of that mattered to him, what mattered was the girl who was now pressed against him, a low, snarling noise coming from her as she started to bare her teeth.  
"Oh god" Castiel cried out, trying to push her away, but she was too strong, she gripped his arms tighter and pinned him to the wall, leaning in to bite him. Castiel's heart was hammering in his chest, his body aching from his injuries, but he was still trying to fight her off, his legs kicking as hard as he could against her. He was just praying that someone would hear him soon and come to his rescue.

Sam was barely in the car when Dean floored it out of the parking lot.  
"Where would she go" Dean panicked, looking at his brother.  
"I don't know, Dean... but we've got to find her... she might have been looking for you. They're technically vampires, she would've followed your scent..." Sam mumbled, looking through the notes Dean had taken.  
"Oh crap..." Dean swallowed, making his way back to where he lost Castiel's car.  
"What?" Sam asked, looking up at his brother.  
"The librarian... he was following me when left, I managed to lose him at the lights..." Dean muttered, keeping a lookout as he sped down the road.  
"Dean... if she's got him, she isn't going to let him go" Sam muttered  
"What are we supposed to do Sam? kill her?" Up until now he had been determined to keep her alive long enough to cure her. She was an innocent girl, and if a cure existed then he wanted to make sure they got it... but now other people were in danger, there was no way they'd find the vampire that turned her in time to save Castiel.  
"We might have to..." he huffed. Suddenly he spotted the car that had been following him parked up next to an alley.  
"Crap, where is he?" Dean swallowed, parking the car up and jumping out. He ran over to the car to check if anyone was in there. Sam opened the boot, pulling out all the sharpened silver than they had, bringing it to Dean.  
"She'll be sensitive to silver... she hasn't fully turned yet..." he explained.  
"We have to find him..." Dean mumbled, looking around.

Castiel knew he was done for, he was starting to loose consciousness, his vision was going fuzzy. He let out one last cry for help before the girl wrapped her fingers around his throat, gripping hard enough to cut off his air supply... Luckily Dean hear the cry and went sprinting down the alleyway, weapon in hand. Just as the girl was bearing her teeth, ready to bite, Dean drove the silver dagger deer into the back of her head, his other hand gripping her hair to make sure it could go as deep as it could go. The girl let out a screech before going limp in Dean's arms and he let her fall to the floor. He quickly caught Castiel before he could do the same and turned to see his brother behind him.  
"Get rid of the body... cut the head off and bury it separately..." he muttered, lifting Castiel into his arms, watching him wince as his broken body was manhandled.  
"Dean... he doesn't look good" Sam mumbled, grabbing the girl's body. "You need to get him to a hospital..." Dean nodded, wiping some blood from Castiel's chin. "Hey... Cas?" Castiel's eyes fluttered open a little, looking up at the man who had rescued him. "I'm taking you to the hospital... we're going to take your car..." He reached into the librarian's pocket to find his car keys and made his way to Castiel's car.  
Sam picked up the girl and carried her to the impala, rolling her into the boot.  
"I'll stop by when I'm done..." Sam mumbled to his brother before grabbing the keys and taking off. Dean laid Castiel in the backseat of his car and did the same, making his way to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is recovering in hospital and Dean has stayed to make sure he's okay. Sam can't help but point out Dean's odd behavior.

Castiel opened his eyes to a blinding light, groaning a little as he tried to turn away.  
"Oh good, you're awake" a woman hummed causing the young man to jump. He turned his head a little to see an elderly nurse smiling at him.  
"Where am I?" he groaned, blinking a few times.  
"You're in the hospital, my dear... a nice young man brought you in after you were hit by a car..." she explained, walking over to make him more comfortable.  
"A car?... No I was..." he trailed off, looking up at her. There was no way she would believe him, he just wondered how he ended up in hospital.  
Just then there was a knock at the door, causing the nurse to turn.  
"Hey... sorry, I just wanted to check up on him. Is he awake?" a voice muttered out of Castiel's eye line.  
"Yes of course." the nurse smiled. "This is the man who brought you in..."  
Castiel tried to turn his head a little more to see as Dean appeared by his bed.  
"Hey... how are you doing?" he swallowed, looking the librarian over.  
"What happened?" Castiel muttered, looking up at him.  
"You were hit by a car... I didn't manage to get the guys number..." Dean lied, hoping that Castiel would take it as just one bad dream.  
"I'll be back in a moment" the nurse said, wandering off down the corridor. Castiel glanced at the door for a moment before looking up at Dean.  
"I was not hit by a car... I remember what happened." he groaned, glaring at him. "What happened?" Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"The girl... the one who attacked you..." he sighed "She was bitten by an Obour... she was turning into one of them and she was going to try and bite you..."  
"So all that in the library?" Castiel frowned.  
"That was a lie..." Dean huffed, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Would you have really believed me if I had told you the truth?"  
"I guess not..." Castiel muttered. "Why did she come after me?" Dean shrugged, looking into the younger man's blue eyes.  
"Maybe because she could smell me on you? Maybe because you seemed vulnerable... I don't know... all I know is, I'm sorry I got you dragged into this"  
"So... what happened to her? Is she dead?" Castiel asked.  
"Yeah... my brother is taking care of it..." Dean mumbled.  
"So... is this what you guys do? hunt these things?" Castiel groaned, trying to sit up a little.  
"Not just Obour... everything..." Dean swallowed. "It's what be and my brother have done for years..."  
"Sounds horrible" Castiel sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
"Yeah... it is" Dean frowned  
"So what will you do now?... Will you be moving on or are there more of those things?" Castiel asked, looking back up at him.  
"We think the Obour that bit her is long gone by now... if he was still around he would've come for her..." Dean sighed "We're going to give it a day or two in case anyone else is attacked"  
"And you know how to kill them now? Is that what you were researching?" Cas mumbled.  
"We wanted to cure her... but we didn't have enough time, she would've killed you..." Dean swallowed  
"So?... you killed her to save me... someone was going to die anyway..." Castiel mumbled, causing Dean to frown.  
"Well I chose you..." he muttered, turning to look down the hall.  
"Thank you..." Castiel swallowed, looking up at him. "Really... thanks..."

Just then Sam walked in, looking up at the two men.  
"Hey... it's all taken care of... I cleaned up the car too" he smiled weakly.  
"You better..." Dean snapped, pointing at his brother in warning.  
"What can I do to thank you guys" Castiel asked, looking between the two.  
"Just get better" Dean smiled "and look after yourself..." Castiel nodded, looking down at himself.  
"You'll be gone by the time I get out, won't you..." he frowned.  
"They said there was a lot of bruising... you've broken a few ribs... they'll let you go tomorrow, they're just keeping you in for observation, you hit your head on the wall pretty hard..." Dean explained, looking up at Sam.  
"Okay... so I'll be out tomorrow?" Castiel blinked, a hopeful look on his face.  
"If everything is okay... there's not much they can do for a broken rib so they'll tell you to take it easy..." Sam mumbled. Dean could see the look of disappointment on Castiel's face and sighed.  
"We'll come and check on you before we go... if you're still in here" He promised.  
"Thanks..." Castiel smiled, unsure why that made him feel better... He'd only known the guy a day and so far he had been attacked and nearly killed... There was just something about him, how selfless he was...  
"We have to be off, we need to try and make sure this thing is gone before we get ready to leave..." Dean mumbled, pulling Castiel's car keys out of his pocket. "You're parked outside..." He placed the keys beside the librarian's bed before grabbing Sam's bag from him and taking out a notepad and a pen. "And this..." he mumbled, writing something down and tearing out the page. "This is my number... if anything happens, call us..."

Dean and Sam said their goodbyes and got into the impala, making their way back to the motel.  
"Do you think he'll be all right?" Sam mumbled, throwing his bag onto his bed. When Dean didn't reply, he looked up. "What's the matter?"  
"I don't know... how did he seem to you" he asked, turning to look at his brother.  
"He looked okay?" Sam shrugged "He was attacked by an Obour, Dean"  
"Exactly... didn't he seem oddly calm to you?" Dean asked, sitting down on his bed. "The dude is a librarian... probably one of the most boring jobs I can think of and then suddenly he's told that monsters are real... and he just goes with it?"  
"He's been through a lot today, Dean... You don't know what's going on in his head, or what pain medication they've got him on..."  
"Yeah... you might be right" Dean frowned, laying back on his bed. "I'll check on him before we go... make sure he's okay..."  
"You seem to be really worried about this guy?" Sam frowned, tilting his head a little. "Dean, you've known him a day and now you won't stop talking about him..." Dean flinched a little, turning to look at his brother.  
"Shut up... I just... he actually helped me, and had nothing to do with this... he got dragged into this because of me and I feel responsible..." he muttered, trying to justify his actions.  
"No, I'm not saying it's bad" Sam chuckled "I'm just saying... I haven't seen this side of you in a while..."  
Dean huffed, falling back on his bed and pulling his pillow over his head, trying to end the conversation. He just wanted to sleep, he was exhausted after today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get exciting in the last chapter, I promise. Go easy on Cas, he's still bruised up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is safe and sound, but is Dean ready to leave yet?

Dean huffed, loading up the car.  
"Where do you think it could've gone?" he frowned, looking up at his brother.  
"I don't know... it wouldn't have gone far, we'll catch up to it soon..." Sam sighed, climbing into the car. Dean was about to do the same when his phone went off.  
"Who's this?..." he muttered, leaning against the car.  
"Hey Dean... it's Castiel" Dean's face softened.  
"Hey Cas... what's the matter?" he asked, walking off across the car park, leaving Sam on his own.  
"I just, wanted to see if you were free..." Castiel mumbled "I got out of hospital yesterday; they told me to take it easy... I haven't seen anything in the news, and no-one's heard about any attacks so I guessed you'd be heading off soon..."  
"Um... yeah" Dean muttered, turning to look at his brother in the car. "I don't know Cas... I mean, what did you want to see me for?"  
"I just... I wanted to thank you for what you did" he heard Castiel mumble, he could already hear the disappointment in his voice.  
"Oh... You know, Cas, you really don't have to do that" Dean smiled, walking back over to his car.  
"I know... I just... wanted to say goodbye properly" Castiel sighed "But it's okay if you're busy..."  
"No, no I'm not busy" Dean swallowed, tapping the passenger window to get Sam's attention. "Yeah, no me and Sam aren't leaving until tomorrow..." Sam made a face but Dean just turned away, listening to Castiel.  
"Really? That's great. Are you free this evening?"  
"Yeah, I should be" Dean smiled, leaning against another car. "What did you have in mind?"  
"Well... doctor said I should rest, I'm not too great with walking at the moment, but if you swing by mine I'll cook us dinner..."  
"That sounds fun... Will there be anyone else there?" Dean mumbled, ignoring Sam's bitch face from the car.  
"There won't be anyone else there... I... I don't live with anyone" Castiel mumbled, Dean could practically feel him blushing through the phone.  
"Well then..." Dean smirked "What time do you want me round?"  
"Uh... around seven?"  
"That's cool... send me your address." Dean smiled, saying his goodbyes before hanging up. He walked back over to the impala and smiled at his brother.  
"What do you mean we're staying another night?" Sam groaned  
"Castiel invited me round for dinner... you'll be fine on your own for one night" Dean teased. "Now go and book yourself a room..."  
"Seriously? Castiel?..." Sam snorted "Okay, whatever..."  
"What?" Dean frowned, folding his arms.  
"Nothing..." Sam smiled, shaking his head "Good for you... just don't get ahead of yourself... the guy was black and blue when we saw him, it could just be dinner..."  
"You must really think low of me, Sammy, if you think that's all I'm after" Dean smirked, running his hands through his hair.  
"Just don't come bothering me when he kicks your ass out later" Sam huffed, getting out and making his way to book the room for another night.

Dean got a text from Castiel, telling him the address and set off around seven and parked up outside, checking himself in the rear view mirror before getting out. He had ditched his leather jacket that still had some blood on the sleeve; he needed to get Sam to wash that out some other time... He knocked a few times and stepped back, admiring the beautiful front garden.  
Castiel answered the door in a large jumper, his arm in a cloth sling.  
"Hey" Dean smiled weakly, looking him over. "How's your arm?"  
"It's fine" Castiel smiled, looking down at the sling. "I don't need this all the time; I just used it a little too much whilst cooking... I'll be fine" Dean frowned, pushing his hands into his pockets.  
"Cas, you didn't have to do this..." he mumbled, feeling bad about him going to all this trouble.  
"I did Dean... you saved me" Castiel mumbled, biting his lip a little.  
"So did Sam" Dean blinked, tilting his head a little. Castiel smirked, blushing a little.  
"Did you really want me to invite your brother as well?" He mumbled, tilting his head as well. Dean flinched, shuffling his feet a little. Castiel just chuckled at his reaction and moved aside a little. "Come on... dinner should be nearly done... you can help me plate it up" Dean followed Castiel through the house to the kitchen, helping him take things off the heat and plate up the food.  
"Really Cas... you didn't have to do this..." he muttered, placing the plates on the table, grabbing the bottle of wine Castiel had set out and opening it.  
"Stop it, Dean..." Castiel smiled, sitting down and grabbing his fork. "Your pasta is going to get cold..." Dean sighed, sitting down and tucking into his dinner.  
"This is amazing" he muttered, licking some sauce off his lip.   
"Glad you like it" Castiel smiled, poking t his own plate a little. "So... tell me about yourself... about what you do..." Dean frowned, looking up at him.  
"It's just something I've done since I was a kid... my dad got me into it and... well it's not something you can just quit" Dean sighed.  
"It's a good thing that you're doing..." Castiel mumbled, putting down his fork and taking Dean's hand. "You've saving people’s lives..."  
"Yeah, I guess." Dean muttered, squeezing Castiel's hand. "So tell me about you" he smiled, trying to change the subject "unusual for a sweet guy like yourself to be living alone..."  
"Well... I don't know" he mumbled "I've never really had the courage to approach people I like..."  
"What made you come and talk to me then?" Dean smirked, taking another bite of his food.  
"I thought you were going to kill someone" Castiel snorted, looking up at the other man. "But now I know differently... and I'm glad I talked to you..."  
"Really?" Dean mumbled "Even after getting hurt?"  
"Yeah" Castiel smiled, finishing off his food. "I never would've been able to talk to you if I hadn't overheard your conversation..."  
"So... if it takes that for you to talk to someone... then when was the last time you were on a date?" Dean smirked  
"Uh... I haven't actually been on a proper date" Castiel blushed "I mean... I made out with a few girls when I was in high school... but they were at my brother's parties"  
"Seriously?" Dean blinked "You're cute, how have you not had women approaching you?" Castiel went quiet for a moment, pouring himself a glass of wine.   
"Maybe because I like guys" He chuckled, looking up at the older man. "I just wanted to fit in with my brothers when I was younger... then I grew up, got a job in a library and didn't really meet any guys I liked the look of..."  
"Wouldn't your brothers have accepted that?" Dean frowned  
"Um... Gabriel might have..." Castiel mumbled "Balthazar is... very openly gay... but the others... Michael and Raphael... they'd just tease me"  
"Jesus... how many brothers do you have?" Dean blinked  
"A few... Not all from the same mother..." Castiel shrugged "I told you about my dad giving us all angel names..."  
"It's cool..." Dean smiled, pouring himself a glass of wine. "so... if you've only ever kissed girls at parties... that would make you a?..." He didn't want to say it in case it upset Castiel, but Dean had to admit, it was a little adorable to think the young librarian hadn't done anything.  
"I just... I hadn't found the right guy" Castiel blushed, looking down to try and hide his face.  
"I'm not teasing you" Dean smirked "It's cute..."  
"Cute?" Castiel blinked, looking up at him. "You think it's cute that I'm a virgin?"  
"Yeah..." Dean chuckled, sipping his wine.

After dinner, Dean helped Castiel clear the table and sat down in the living room.  
"Cas, are you okay in there?" Dean called, looking at the collection of family photos on a shelf above the TV.  
"Yeah, just grabbing the desert..." Castiel replied, coming into the living room holding two plates and carrying a can of whipped cream in his empty sling around his neck.  
"Hey... I could've done that" Dean gasped, jumping up to take the plates from him. "Did you make this?" he blinked, looking down at the slices of pie.  
"Yeah" Castiel smiled, sitting down on the sofa. "If you don't like the apple one, I think I still have some cherry pie in the fridge..."  
"This is fine" Dean grinned, placing the plates on the coffee table and grabbing the can of cream. He squirted some onto his plate, sitting down next to Castiel and handing him the can. Castiel grinned, squirting some onto Dean's lip, watching him lick it off.  
Castiel was about to make a flirtatious joke but he bailed at the last moment, leaning in quickly to lick away what Dean hadn't been able to reach with his tongue. Dean gasped, pulling back for a second before grinning.  
"Do I really look that tasty?" he grinned, leaning in to kiss Castiel's cheek, watching the young man blush.  
"I..." he swallowed, blinking up at him. Dean cut him off, pulling him into a kiss, feeling Castiel tense for a second and then relax, bringing his good hand up to touch Dean's cheek. "What are you doing?" Castiel muttered against his lips.  
"Kissing you... thought you knew this part" Dean chuckled, running a hand through the librarian's hair.  
"Dean... just a warning... I can't do anything like /that/" he swallowed, pulling back a little "I'm still pretty bruised up..."  
"I wasn't expecting you to..." Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss along Castiel's jaw. The younger man groaned, biting his lip as he let Dean run his hands along him.  
"not that I would actually know what to do from here..." Castiel chuckled. Suddenly Dean moved a hand to cup Castiel through his trousers, drawing a moan from the younger man.  
"Oh god... Dean" he gasped, bucking up into his touch. He suddenly winced, curling up on the sofa. Dean immediately pulled his hand away, placing in on his hip.  
"Cas... you okay?" he swallowed, looking him over.  
"Yeah..." Castiel smiled, biting his lip a little. "just a little sore..." Dean went quiet for a moment before sliding off the sofa onto his knees. "What are you doing?" Castiel mumbled, looking down at him.  
"Just lay back..." Dean smiled, pushing Castiel's legs apart. "Undo your trousers..." Castiel flushed red as he realized what Dean was going to do but did as he was told, undoing his jeans and pushing them down a little.  
"little further, I need them off you..." Dean muttered, his voice almost a growl now.  
Castiel slid his trousers down his thighs and Dean did the rest, pulling them off and palming the young man through his underwear.  
"You okay with this?" The hunter smirked, tugging at Castiel's waistband a little.  
"Yes" Castiel panted, pushing his boxers off as well "Just... ah... what do you want me to do?"  
"Just relax..." Dean smiled, pulling Castiel's underwear away and licking a stripe along his shaft, watching the librarian shiver. He leaned in again, taking the first few inches, swirling his tongue around the head before pulling off completely, he wanted Castiel's first time to be amazing... He leaned in once more and took his entire length in, running his tongue along the underside, adding pressure as he pulled away, wrapping his fingers around the base as he started to bob his head, his fingers massaging what he couldn't reach with his mouth.  
All the while, Castiel tried not to writhe around too much, his body aching with pleasure. He pushed his hands into Dean's hair, gripping a little as he rocked his hips up into the older man's mouth.  
"Oh god... Dean" he whimpered, biting his lip. He forced himself to open his eyes, looking down only to be met by Dean's shining green ones smiling back at him. Still being new to this, Castiel didn't last long. He soon felt his orgasm build, feeling his muscles start to tighten. "Dean... don't stop... please" he moaned, gripping the man's hair harder. Dean started to bob his head faster, his hand twisting on the upstroke. Castiel was about to warn Dean but his orgasm hit him before he had the chance, instead he let out a strangled moan, throwing his head back and thrusting himself deep into Dean's mouth.  
Dean swallowed as much as he could, pulling back and licking Castiel clean, listening to his soft whimpers as he calmed down.  
"That... that was amazing" the librarian panted, looking up at him. "I... wow..." Dean smiled, getting up and adjusting himself a little. "What do you want me to do?" Castiel mumbled, sitting up a little.  
"I'm fine..." Dean muttered, running a hand through Castiel's hair  
"Really?" the younger man frowned, taking his hand. "I may be new to this... but I know that I am supposed to return the favour..."  
"You're not 'supposed' to do anything..." Dean sighed, smiling at him. "It's not that I don't want you to because I don't like you... it's because I do like you, and you're all bruised up now... so it's okay." Castiel sighed quietly, looking up at the man for a moment before smiling.  
"Okay..."

Dean ended up staying the night at Castiel's keeping an eye on him as he slept, making sure he didn't roll onto his bad arm and moving his pillow to help his ribs.  
In the morning Dean helped Castiel cook breakfast and said his goodbyes.  
"Will I see you again?" Castiel mumbled, pulling his robe tighter around him.  
"If I'm passing through, I'll be sure to stop by..." Dean smiled, feeling a little sad to leave him behind. "I would stay longer, but we need to catch up with that vampire..."  
"I understand" Castiel frowned, pulling Dean into a kiss. "Just don't forget me okay?"  
"I won't" Dean smiled, kissing Castiel one last time before he made his way back to the motel.  
He parked up outside Sam's room just in time to see a girl walking out carrying an empty box. He jumped out and approached is brother just as she disappeared down the road.  
"Who was that?" Dean mumbled, looking up at his brother with a smirk  
"She works at the library with Castiel... apparently they don't need a load of books anymore so Castiel told her to bring them round..." He grabbed one of the books from the table and showed his brother.  
"These were the ones I was looking at" Dean mumbled, looking a few of the books over.  
"That was sweet of him... was he okay last night?" Sam mumbled, snapping Dean out of his trail of thought.  
"Yeah... yeah he was fine" Dean sighed before smiling up at his brother. "Right, we should get going... hear anything on the news?"  
Sam filled Dean in on a few possible stories as they made their way to the car, setting off for Pennsylvania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was long... please comment and let me know if you liked it.  
> The last chapter just wouldn't end XD


End file.
